Linkara (Touhou Reviews Universe)
Linkara is a character from That Guy With the Glasses. He is a resident of the Touhou Reviews Universe and a member of the Channel Awesome Team. His equivalent in the Touhou Family is Nitori Kawashiro. History Linkara is the Champion of the Touhou Reviews Universe: a great hero with a noble heart and an unbreakable spirit, ready to protect the Earth againat all threats. He is both a powerful wizard and a brilliant scientist, and he often serves as the voice of reason and the moral compass to the rest of the Channel Awesome Team. His first big challenge came when he had to face Mechakara, an evil robot version of him that was actually an alternate universe version of Pollo. It was Mechakara who first killed Spoony and turned him into a Black Lantern. Linkara used his Dragonzord Power Coin to morph into the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger and destroy him. Later, he had to face Lord Vyce. Lord Vyce was a galactic overlord who conquered or destroyed several alternate universes to keep them safe from an eldritch abomination known as the Entity. Lord Vyce rebuilt Mechakara (who in turned killed Spoony again and turned him into a Black Lantern again), took control of the forces governing Silent Hill to summon Dolorem, and then attacked Linkara directly. What he didn't count is that one of his henchmen, Doctor Linksano, turned good and helped Linkara disable Vyce's robotic soldiers, the Shades, and take control of Vyce's ship. Linkara used his Zeonizer to morph into the White Zeo Ranger and fight Mechakara, but Mechakara stole Linkara's Magic Coin and used it to grow to giant size, so Linkara summoned Neutro (which he had stolen from Doctor Insano) to destroy Mechakara again. Finally, he banished Lord Vyce to a snow planet. Linkara now owns Vyce's ship, whch he named "Comicron One", and the Shades now work for him. However, with Vyce out of the picture, the Entity was free to wreck havoc in the Touhou Reviews Universe. The entity started absorbing all of the members of the Channel Awesome Team, infiltrating Linkara's group by assuming 90s Kid's shape. Linkara was attacked by Wheatley, the leader of the cult that worshipped the Entity and who sacrificed Margaret in its name. Linkara used Margaret to vaporize Wheatley. However, by that time, the Entity consumed almost all of the Earth. Finally, Linkara convinced the Entity by saying it it that it would have nothing to do once it absorbed the entire multiverse, and that the only question left unanswered for the Entity was death, thus convincing the Entity to kill itself, bringing everyone the Entity absorbed back. During "Suburban Knights", Linkara becane King Arthur, gaining access to Excalibur, which he used against Malachite and the Cloaks. Later, Lord Vyce managed to transfer his mind onto a robot body destined for Pollo. The years in isolation drove Vyce to further insanity, convincing himself that the Entity wasn't truly dead. He tried to destroy Comicron One by causing a meltdown in its reactor core, but Pollo sacrificed himself to stop the meltdown, and Linkara banished Vyce to the depths of outer space. It then turned out that Pollo had downloaded his mind into a new robot body before his old body got destroyed. During "To Boldly Flee", after the Impostor rebuilt Mechakara, Mechakara locked Linkara in his closet, stole the Gem of Exxodia (which later turned out to be a fake, as Patchouli had the real Gem of Exxodia locked up in a vault in the basement of the Mansion), and infiltrated the expedition to stop the Ma-Ti Plot Hole. Thankfully, Linkara managed to bust out of his closet, and used Comicron One to blow up the Death Bomb, killing Mechakara and the Executor and General Zod and Terl. When the Guardian turned the Ultimate Warrior into a Red Lantern in order to open a portal to take over the Earth, Linkara used the power of apathy to create a vacuum of emotions that destroyed the Ultimate Warrior's Red Lantern Ring and turned him back to normal. Later, a mysterious foe known as the Gunslinger attacked Linkara. The Gunslinger tricked Linkara into losing his magic and turned Linkara and his friends against each other. Linkara managed to regain his magic and make peace with his friends, and when the Gunslinger stole Margaret, Linkara destroyed the Gunslinger's pocket watch, weakening the Gunslinger greatly. However, he later found out that the Gunslinger came from an universe conquered by Mureas, and that he did all the things he did so he could steal Margaret and use it against Mureas and her evil empire. Linkara apologized to him and assured that he will do anything in his power to stop the Mureas Empire. However, Doctor Insano, having previously been aware that Linkara had lost his magic, attacked the city with Neutro, but Linkara managed to fight him off with Margaret. Linkara is a visible link between the Channel Awesome Team and the Touhou Family. Linkara keeps a close contact with the Touhou Family, especially with Patchouli, and Patchouli trust Linkara enough to let him sort thing out whenever the Earth gets threatened. In his show, "Atop the Fourth Wall", Linkara reviews bad comics. Following the 2013 reboot, Mureas was erased out of existence. It is yet unknown who is the Executor's master in the new continuity. Powers Linkara is a powerful wizard with a wide variety of spells at his disposal. As the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the White Zeo Ranger, he has superhuman strength, superhuman speed and invulnerability. His Magic Coin allows him to grow to giant size. The Green Lantern Ring gives him the ability to fly and generate green energy constructs. Category:Touhou Reviews Universe residents Category:Channel Awesome Team members Category:Heroes Category:Youkai Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Kings Category:Giants Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters who fly Category:Gunmen Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Reviewers Category:Green Lantern Corps members